


【普羅米亞】約會與日常(里加)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 後日談日常
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【普羅米亞】約會與日常(里加)

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇我想努力營造出他們的平靜生活，不知道有沒有讓大家感覺到，望食用愉快！
> 
> Love&lover釋出篇章

「里歐！起床了！」加洛掀開里歐的被子，里歐的睡姿意外的與他的個性不同，他整個人蜷縮成一團，用雙手抱著膝蓋，有人說這樣的睡姿代表那個人非常沒有安全感，加洛任命的爬上床，他下意識的輕輕躺在里歐旁邊的枕頭上，他舉起手想碰碰里歐，里歐安靜而精緻的臉少了平常的成熟感讓他覺得有種抓不住的感覺，手指剛碰上了里歐的臉頰，就被抓住吻了一下「再讓我睡會加洛，5分鐘後叫我起床。」加洛像是被燙到一樣的縮回了手，他想起身離開，才半撐起身子，就促不急防的被里歐拉進了懷裡抱住，里歐把手腳都纏到加洛身上「一起睡加洛。」他滿足的蹭了蹭加洛的頭髮「今天休假啊...我們再睡一下~」「里歐...不是說今天要約會的嗎？」里歐已經又睡了過去，規律的呼吸聲讓加洛也想睡覺了，他蹭了蹭里歐的胸口，也慢慢睡了。

等到他們兩個完全清醒，時間已經10點多了「好餓...。」加洛揉了揉自己的肚子說，里歐叼著牙刷拿著毛巾出來給加洛擦臉，溫熱的毛巾細細的擦拭每一寸皮膚「想吃什麼去準備材料...。」里歐含糊不清的說，擦完拍了拍加洛的屁股，引來加洛的抗議。

「里歐！我想吃披薩...。」看著桌上的麵粉、雞蛋還有各種生的食材，里歐有些頭大「你不是說想去披薩老爹那裡吃嗎？我們晚上過去吃，我給你做別的。」「哦。」加洛失望的把食材收起來「昨天的燉菜是不是還沒吃完？」里歐一邊洗米一邊問「還沒！」加洛一樣一樣把食材放了回去「你把它拿出來放爐子上...然後你喜歡的那個辣味香腸也拿出來...再拿兩個蛋。」里歐把米放入電子鍋開始煮飯，他打開冰箱拿了3盒布丁出來遞給加洛「先吃一點，很快就能吃飯了。」

加洛打開了布丁吃了一口覺得挺好吃的，他挖了一勺出來遞到里歐的嘴邊「里歐！吃布丁！」正在打著雞蛋的里歐回頭看到眼睛亮晶晶的加洛好笑的含住了湯匙，一邊加洛還在持續說著布丁的好吃「里歐！我跟你說這個布丁真的超好吃的！！！它不會太甜！之前艾娜給我吃過一次！可是她就是不告訴我在哪裡...」里歐給了加洛一個吻，布丁甜甜的味道瀰漫在舌頭交纏之間，直到唇齒分離嘴裡香甜的味道都不曾散去「喜歡的話下次再做給你吃。」「什麼？！原來布丁是里歐做的嗎？！我竟然不是第一個吃到的...。」里歐繼續手邊的動作無視身後已經直接掛在他身上喋喋不休的大型掛件，看起來很明顯的習慣了。

對於遲來的早午餐，加洛顯然喜歡極了，看著他不停舔著已經沒有食物的盤子，里歐端起咖啡喝了一口說：「加洛你再這樣洗盤子等下我們就不用出門約會了。」「！我這就去洗碗！」加洛飛快的拿著餐具走向廚房，不一會就傳來洗碗的水聲，里歐笑了一下，拿出手機開始查今天的電影時刻表。

「里歐要吃爆米花嗎？」「隨便。」「怎麼可以隨便！吃爆米花可是看電影最大的享受啊！吶！里歐！你是不是沒有吃過？！我買兩份不同口味的吧！還有…里歐你要喝…好吧！我要爆米花兩份一份要焦糖的一份鹹的，一杯可樂不加冰一杯檸檬紅茶，再兩份吉拿棒。」站著發呆的里歐突然覺得臉上被舔了一下「里歐我們進去吧！」手上拿著托盤的加洛完全騰不出手來叫里歐，只能偷偷看看四周然後舔了里歐一下；電影很好看，里歐選的剛好是加洛喜歡的片子，，里歐偏過頭看著旁邊的戀人，投入的加洛一邊看電影一邊努力把食物塞進嘴裡，剛才說要買兩份的食物已經三分之二都被加洛吃掉了，他輕輕笑了一下喝了口檸檬紅茶把手搭在手把上，然後就被加洛偷偷摸摸伸過來的手握住了，"電影真的很好看呢！"里歐想。

加洛伸了伸懶腰，把手搭上里歐的肩膀「我們接下來去哪裡？！」里歐還沒回答，獨屬救火隊的鈴聲又響了起來，里歐火速接起了電話：「是！我們立刻過去！對！加洛在我旁邊…」一旁的加洛早已奔向了里歐的重機「里歐快點！我們可是宇宙第一的救火隊員啊！不能比隊長他們晚到！」「是救火笨蛋吧！」「救火笨蛋也是宇宙第一愛你的救火笨蛋！」加洛大笑著親了里歐的臉然後把安全帽戴上，里歐摸了摸熱熱的耳朵發動了油門：「抓緊了，加洛！」重機飛速飆了出去。

「大家辛苦了！我叫了披薩。」唯一出聲的只有維尼興奮的叫聲，臨時被叫過來處理災害耗光了大家所有的精力，就算是平常最有活力的加洛也不例外，這次休假日的臨時任務雖然不算棘手但是因為有太多受困人員，並且這些人員還意外的不聽指揮，導致了救援困難，最後雖然成功救出所有人，卻讓大家累的只想攤在地上不動。  
「二十份地獄火山激辣瑪格莉特披薩！」披薩老爹很快就外送到了救火隊，聽到披薩來了大家的精神都來了，加洛直接咬著一整片披薩衝著老爹比了個熟練的拇指，里歐看著加洛臉上沾到碳粉的污跡加上咬披薩的動作直接笑了出來「哈哈哈哈！加洛！你的臉！哈哈哈！」加洛轉頭，立刻收穫了笑倒的救火隊全員「怎母了摸？！」他口齒不清的問，披薩已經努力的吃了一半，醬汁跟起司已經沾上了嘴角和臉頰，里歐笑著對加洛招手，拿了毛巾開始死命揉搓加洛的臉「唔窩海梅次完。」「先擦乾淨。」「那窩再要次4份。」「嗯，好了！」加洛轉頭繼續加入披薩爭奪戰，他的披薩可不能被瓦里斯吃光！

加洛抱著滿滿的購物袋等里歐打開門，柔和的門前燈打在里歐的髮上，讓加洛有些沉迷，他靠上去把下巴枕在里歐肩上「加洛，你這樣我沒辦法開門。」加洛慢慢地親了里歐的臉頰「喜歡里歐！」里歐無奈的拖著背後黏人的加洛艱難的開著門；里歐一邊整理買回來的東西一邊催加洛去洗澡「里歐你不一起嗎？」加洛穿著紅色的內褲從房間出來問里歐「你快去洗！明天有例會要早起，我準備一下早餐的食材。」「哦！」那我幫你把衣服拿進去，你等一下直接去洗就好。」

加洛躺在床上開始看露琪亞傳給他的需要試驗的新發明資料，里歐擦著頭髮從浴室走了出來「怎麼還不睡？」「今天的約會我很開心！」兩個人同時開口，加洛放下了資料，把自己塞進被窩「雖然只跟里歐看完電影就被打斷，但是只要跟里歐一起就真的好開心！」加洛認真的看著里歐說，他知道雖然里歐沒有說什麼卻一定還是會遺憾的，但是只要跟里歐在一起，其實他就很滿足了；里歐笑了，他上了床跨坐在加洛身上，將加洛困在手臂之間，俯身吻住加洛，呼吸親密的交纏在一起，里歐重新坐直身子：「我不在意，因為我也很喜歡加洛~」他翻身躺在加洛身邊「加洛，我們是伴侶啊！」

「晚安，里歐。」  
「晚安，加洛。」

-END-


End file.
